


A Sweet Sound

by thusgalanthus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Milk and Teach, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusgalanthus/pseuds/thusgalanthus
Summary: claude hears teach laugh for the first time and is a little lost
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 23





	A Sweet Sound

While the lions might have won the mock battle with an aggressive manner Teach hadn't expected, it was the golden deer who took the real one. It helped that the real problem, Milk, had gotten pulled from the field (along with Teach after the two really tried to kill one another) allowing the training Teach had put his students through to really shine. But despite that tonight the three houses all celebrated in the dining hall together. The professors and even Rhea were pleased with how far they've all come.

Claude watched in aw as the twin professors stuffed their faces, the amount of food the two combined could put away was almost comical. Teach tried talking only for Milk to hold up a hand to their ear. They both swallowed their cheeks full of food at the same time which made Claude chuckle a bit. Soon teach tried again and Claude refocused carefully watching him to read his lips as he repeated.

"Next time you should try paying less attention to Dimitri"

Oh! Hes taunting! That's a new one. Milk gasps and stuffs their face again just to turn back to him and say something unrecognizable but Claude's pretty sure they're just trying to spit food onto him. This teasing back and forth has become normal behavior for them now and everyone adored it.

Claude starts to turn his attention elsewhere but that's when he hears it.

It was faint but their professor had his eyes closed lips turned up in a smile and laughing... it was the first time he ever heard it, such a new sound it was picked out immediately in the crowd and it was wonderful.

Hilda elbowed him in the side "if you stare any harder you're gonna burn a hole through him you know" Claude rubbed where she hit and tried to shush her.

"I was just curious about what they were talking about" he wasn't lying exactly. 

"Right sure, sure, whatever you say" Hilda nodded along and for a second he thought that she would leave it there, that is, until she stood up and started waving and shouting.

"Hey professor! Come hang out with the cool kids!"

Teach wiped a chunk of something off his cheek and nodded at her patting his sibling on the head leaving them to pout while joining his winning class.

"I just wish to say that I'm proud of you, all of you performed exceptionally. I couldn't ask for a better class" he said giving them his warmest smile.

"That's because there isn't a better one" Lysithia chirped and the students all laughed and agreed toasting to that. Then there it was again, their cheers all followed up by that sound.

The faint laugh Claude heard from far away now right next to him. The way his face lit up, the scrunch of his nose. He looked breathtaking when he smiled, and that precious sound added to it made him so very glad Teach had chosen them. So glad he could have this experience.

And it hit him, slowly at first, then sudden and with the force like an arrow to the gut. He loved him. He was supposed to be using him not falling in love...

The look on his face must have been odd enough to catch the professors attention because soon he was touching him on the shoulder causing Claude to jump.

"Claude? Are you okay?" The worry on his face caused Claude's heart to beat a little faster.

"What? Yeah! Me? Yes! I'm good! Just excited to see where the rest of our year is going Teach!" He could feel the blood rushing to his face and hoped his professor wouldn't notice anything else peculiar.

And he didn't. Teach only nodded accepting his answer and pat him on the head thinking to himself 'My student is very cute' and nothing else hit him that night.


End file.
